Dangerous Affairs
by EveryStarryNight10
Summary: Post DH, excluding the epilogue, of course. Harry is with Ginny and Hermione is with Ron - most of the time. What happens when the affair gets out of hand? Fluff and smut, galore. Reviews and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!


Dangerous Affairs – Chapter One

Author's Note:

Hey guys. It's been a while since I've posted. Years, really. Last time I wrote a fanfic, I was (I believe) in my junior year of high school. Well, time has passed and I'm now in my junior year of college. Hopefully someone out there will be excited to know that I'm an English major, minor-ing in Creative Writing, so I -guess all these years of writing slightly perv-y fanfics has paid off!

I recently went through and read my old fics. Not to toot my own horn, but I've definitely improved, and I hope you guys enjoy the new direction of my writing. (Toot toot!)

Anyway, here it is. A new Harry/Hermione fic for you, and I promise loads of fluff and smut, and hey, a good story line, too. Why not?! Its set a few years after the final battle at Hogwarts (the terrible, terrible epilogue is completely disregarded) and will most likely be fairly long. Here's a nice steamy start to whet your whistles. Enjoy!

*

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't supposed to happen at all. He was supposed to be with Ginny. She was supposed to be with Ron. In fact, he w_as_ with Ginny; she _was_ with Ron—just not at this particular moment, which was probably for the best.

"Gods, Mione," Harry groaned into her hair as he felt her lips cascade kisses down his neck. She giggled in response and Harry hooked a finger around her chin and pulled her lips back to his. She tasted delightfully like Heineken.

Hermione broke the kiss and reached behind Harry for her beer, enjoying the way Harry's eyes were glued to her as she leaned back to take a drink. She felt his hands tighten on her hips, noticing for the first time that she was straddling him on his couch. She smirked and passed the bottle to Harry, who took a drink and then pulled Hermione's face next to his, peppering kisses across her nose and lips. Hermione smiled against his mouth, and put the bottle back on the table behind him before slipping her hands under his t-shirt, letting his fingers tip-toe across his abs.

Harry sat back and admired her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. "Where's Ron tonight?"

Hermione sighed. "Working late." She began tugging Harry's shirt up. "And Ginny?"

"Shopping with Lav-Lav," he said, a slight mocking tone to his voice. He lifted his arms and allowed Hermione to toss his t-shirt off. She rubbed her palms across his chest and down his abs a few times before her hands came to rest on his belt. He loved the way she locked eyes with him while she undressed him. He'd never known her to be so completely and utterly _sexy_—it was hard to believe she was the same girl he'd met on the train so many years ago.

A tweak on the nipple brought Harry down from the clouds and back to reality. He yanked Hermione in roughly for a kiss, parting her lips easily with his tongue, taking pleasure in the way she molded herself against him. He locked his arms around her and stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist and heading towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He paused in the doorway, leaning Hermione against the door and grinding into her as they kissed passionately. Harry wanted her to feel exactly what she did to him, and she practically purred in response. That minx.

Hermione dug her heels into Harry's ass, and he took the hint and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom where they toppled onto the bed in a pile of limbs. Hermione broke the kiss and moaned when Harry landed in just the right spot. Harry laughed and rolled off of her , kneeling next to her instead. He pulled Hermione upright and tugged her t-shirt off, pausing to kiss her chastely in the process.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before attacking his belt buckle and unbuttoning his jeans. She ran her hands up and down his chest again, before dipping lower, under his boxers to briefly stroke him. Harry closed his eyes and let his head tip back for a second before grabbing her wrist and stopping her. Hermione barely had time to look confused before Harry had pushed her down and attacked her lips, kissing her deeply, running his hands down her sides as he went. She stifled a groan when she felt him reach the top of her jeans, wanting nothing more than for him to rip them off and have his way with her.

Harry sensed her desperation and chuckled again. It was fun to tease Hermione. He continued kissing her, palming her breasts first through her bra, then reached around to unhook it and toss it aside. He moved down and began kissing and nipping at her chest and breasts before teasingly taking one hardened nipple in his mouth. Hermione gasped and locked her legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer to where she so desperately wanted him. "Oh, Harry," she moaned when he nipped a little harder at her. Harry came up to kiss her again, before moving back down to her other breast. Hermione fisted her hands into his hair and reached down to kiss his scar. "Harry…"

The sound of her voice, so wanton, moaning his name was more than Harry could handle. It was so different from her usual brisk manor, so sensual and alluring. Harry moved back from her, standing briefly to kick off his jeans and boxers. Hermione squirmed out of the rest of her clothes. Normally they would have undressed each other, each taking time out to torture the other, but tonight there was a difference – an urgency, almost – in their actions.

Harry climbed back on the bed, and Hermione pulled him on top of her, kissing him hard and reaching between them to stroke his hard length once more. Harry hovered over her, running his hand further down her side, and then to her center, feeling how hot; how _wet_ she was – and all because of him. The thought alone was enough to cause Harry to thrust rather suddenly against her hand. He dipped two fingers into her at the same time, and Hermione gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered and kissed him harder.

Harry pulled back and began kissing his way south, maintaining eye-contact with Hermione as he went. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her, and she looked so blatantly sexual, that he could barely control himself. He paused at her belly button, kissing around it, and dipping his tongue in, when Hermione reached down and pulled him back to her by his hair. "Normally, Harry," she panted, "I would let you carry on, but _fuck_ I just want you inside of me right now."

Harry grinned, loving when she told him exactly what she wanted like that. He also loved it when she said "fuck" like that. "Well I can't argue with that," he answered, letting his tip rest against her entrance. Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, breathing heavily.

"Come on, Harry. Fuck me."

Harry groaned and thrust into her – hard – before pulling back out and ramming into her again. He paused to kiss Hermione hard, slipping a hand between them to rub her clit teasingly. "Say it again," he ordered.

"Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Harry laughed and began thrusting in and out of her, stroking slightly upward so he grazed her clit in the process. Harry knew his cock was larger than most men's, and Hermione loved when he gave her all nine inches hard and fast.

Hermione's moans soon became incoherent, and Harry attacked her neck, biting and sucking hard enough to match his thrusts. Hermione was practically screaming as she hit her first orgasm hard. "Harry! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Harry grinned and drove into her harder, rubbing her clit furiously with his thumb. He felt her tighten around his cock, and she screamed his name, while her orgasm racked her body, before finally calming down and laughing.

"Oh, Harry…"

Harry growled and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't think we're done, do you?"

Hermione laughed again. "Of course not."

"Good," was all Harry managed as he lifted her, moaning as his cock went further into her, and flipping them over so she was on top. He loved to watch her ride him. Hermione grinned, grinding against him and looking positively wanton and she fisted her own hair as she began bouncing up and down on his pole. "Oh yeah," Harry moaned, reaching up and using her breast to bring her down to him. He met her lips in a particularly passionate kiss. "Ride it, baby," he said against her lips before lying back to enjoy the view.

Hermione began rocking back and forth on his cock, squeezing her own breasts and tugging on her nipples. Her breathing began to grow ragged again, so Harry began playing with her clit as she rode him. He could feel her orgasm approaching quickly, and she began riding him faster, slamming down on his cock, and Harry rose to meet her with each thrust. "Fuck!" Hermione screamed when she came again, slamming down on him again before pulling Harry up for a kiss.

Without missing a beat, Harry took the opportunity to push her back on the bed and begin ramming into her again, hard. He kept her legs locked up his shoulders, and plowed into her as hard as he could. Hermione screamed again, still riding the wake of her last orgasm. "Come on Harry! Come for me!" she said, scraping her nails down his chest. Harry thrust into her again, feeling his own orgasm approaching. He reached between them once more to attack Hermione's clit. She gasped, not expecting it, and began squirming against him. "Oh, Harry, I'm gonna…" she moaned, burying her hands in her own hair.

"_Fuck,_ Mione, me too!"

"Fuck!" Harry drove into her one more time as his balls tightened, and came hard, deep inside her. Hermione screamed as she came, milking Harry's cock for all it's worth. Harry let her legs down gently, and collapsed on top of her. Hermione locked her arms around him, not wanting him to move.

"Shit, Harry," she whispered, peppering kisses across his face.

Harry laughed again, before rolling off of her and pulling a blanket over them. He drew Hermione close to him and wrapped and arm tightly around her waist. "I love you, Hermione."

"I know, Harry. Me too. I love you."


End file.
